


Same Question, Same Answer (We've been friends for 7 years)

by nestine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 7 years of friendship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, pinning, real coworkers, with just a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nestine/pseuds/nestine
Summary: Jeno and Jaemin have been friends for 7 years and Jeno always jokes that they should stop seeing each other already. What happens when Jaemin suddenly agrees?





	Same Question, Same Answer (We've been friends for 7 years)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am back with a NoMin fic! This is 1/3 stories I've written for Jaemin's birthday and I hope you will enjoy it! :)

_ Are you dating Na Jaemin? _The question lingers in the air.

And Jeno’s answer?

_ He’s my friend, a colleague. _

It rolls off his tongue as naturally as saying his ABCs. It has been his go-to response to everyone raising the same question. Why wouldn’t he? It’s what it is, nothing more, nothing less.

And so, when Jeno finds himself cornered by someone, who he recognizes as the guy who works in the reception but can’t really remember his name, in the copy room located at the 4thfloor of the building where he currently works, with yet the same query he has answered a million times from various other people for the past years, his answer seems like a chore the way he says it, something akin to a tailored response, as if he has been practicing it and has mastered the line.

“No,” he sighs and gives out his usual reply, the one he knows that won’t trigger follow up questions, “We’ve known each other for 7 years now,” he explains, “but he's just my friend, you know, a coworker.” He says it like he means it, because he really does mean it. Although in reality, Jaemin really isn’t just a simple coworker. He is a lot more than that but that doesn’t mean they’re romantically attached.

_ Jaemin is his closest friend. _But he learns through the years that if he mentions this specific sentence, a multitude of other follow ups and other unnecessary intriguing questions and sometimes unsolicited advice will be thrown at him.

“Oh, cool!” The guy replies, seemingly satisfied with Jeno’s answer, but it irks him just a little bit when the guy’s smile gets wider as the seconds tick by implying some hidden agenda, to which Jeno notes he should’ve expected already. Jaemin is single and fairly handsome too, he can date whoever he wants just like when Jeno dates whoever he likes too.

“Thanks!” The last word. And then the guy leaves Jeno alone in the copy room.

Always the same question and Jeno always gives the same answer. It doesn’t even bother Jeno one bit, so he continues to work on the travel supplements he needs to photocopy.

At the end of the day, his statement still stands, _ Jaemin is a friend he knows for about 7 years now. Nothing more. Nothing less. Nothing else. _

*** 

Jeno has always been the helpful one in the Design team. He goes by the nickname _ ultimate volunteer _, coined by their witty and talented Design Team Head, Ten, because Jeno always ends up the person to represent the Design team during crunch meetings, or the one in charge to plan out of town activities. He’s also became the designated mentor to the interns.

But on this particular day, Jeno has to refuse. He just received the new materials for a rushed supplement insert issue for the upcoming edition of the magazine. And because all the supplements are under his care, someone else needs to step in and show the new intern the ropes.

Ten assigned Jaemin instead and the latter, although faintly upset, has automatically agreed. It takes a while for Jaemin to warm up to people. Jeno has been the witness to Jaemin’s hesitation to add more friends to his tiny circle. It even took them a couple of months of working side by side in the high school news magazine before they’ve gotten pretty close. But the thing about Jaemin is, once he decides to include you in the list of his limited number of friends, he’ll make sure you’ll always feel special. Jaemin is like a rainbow that will come every after an intense downpour, a shooting star during the darkest night, and an angel without a halo.

This added work might challenge Jaemin and it bothers Jeno more than he believes. It brings him discomfort knowing Jaemin might feel uncomfortable mingling with a new face.

“Jaemin, you’ll love him! His passion for a minimalistic design approach is almost the same as you!” Ten excitedly announces as he hands Jaemin a folder containing a printed profile of the intern and some sample artwork designs.

One of the many differences Jeno and Jaemin possess is that Jaemin’s art designs leans on his ability to create more simplistic graphic contents which are both modern and classy and Jeno chooses to be more contemporary, adjusting to the never ending transition of trends. Although, Jaemin can adjust to varied design complexities too, Jeno has always been in awe in Jaemin’s creative outputs. But Jaemin’s style isn’t all that popular and Jeno has not met anyone with the same style as him. 

“He’s a little cute and very much single, who knows, this is me playing cupid too,” and Ten suggestively winks. 

Jeno can’t help but sport a frown. 

Jaemin only nods in response and goes back to his seat adjacent to Jeno’s.

And Jeno can’t help but notice the multitude of sparkling stars in Jaemin’s eyes as the latter scans every piece of paper with growing fondness each passing minute.

Something bothers Jeno’s inner peace. It only grows since. 

Two weeks have passed ever so slowly but the stars stayed and they only shine brighter as Jaemin gets too close to the new intern, both of them found a special connection with each other.

“Why are you here?” Renjun, the ever reliable animator, exasperates, pushing Jeno out of the tiny pantry of the design department.

It’s past 3 in the afternoon and Jeno is only having his lunch now. There’s too much work piled up, the layout designs needed to be redone, he has spent his day working on the first few pages of supplement, and he’s not even halfway done yet.

“Stop being mean!” He tells Renjun as he trudged his way back to the pantry, fighting his way while carrying his sad little takeout from the Chinese restaurant in front of their office building.

“You know I’d like the pantry all by myself. Go away!” Renjun fights back, pushing Jeno away and out of the room, “And where’s Jaemin? Why aren’t you with Jaemin?”

The question catches Jeno off guard making him weak. He lost the energy to fight over a stupid door. In conclusion, Renjun successfully pushes him out of the quaint room, an absolute shocker.

Maybe it’s the way Jeno suddenly looks like life did him wrong, or the way his shoulders slump, or maybe the loud dejected sigh he did that Renjun finally allows him to join him for lunch, which is a first, even though they’ve been friends and coworkers for a year.

“So, where’s Jaemin?” Renjun asks while he waits for his ramen to cool down a bit.

With an upset pout, Jeno dejectedly replies, “He’s with Jisung.” Jeno recalls how Jaemin has been his extra cheery self when he informed Jeno that he’ll be working with the intern the whole day _ again _because he needs to teach the youngest the ropes of the design team.

“Oh, the promising student?” Renjun quips, his mouth curved into a suggestive smile, like he is challenging Jeno into something Jeno wants to win so badly even though he doesn’t know what it is. “The one Ten hyung wants to hire as soon as he graduates?” Renjun presses, still, the smile he gives Jeno adds to Jeno’s growing frustration.

“He’s not that talented,” Jeno spits out bitterly. And every word he just uttered equates to a lie. He knows it. But he just doesn't want to admit the potential the student holds. 

What Renjun has stated is a perfectly harmless statement but Jeno still believes it’s sort of a tangle of ugly words. He doesn't get why a simple sentence can cause him to even deny the capabilities of a young but great graphic artist. A little voice inside of him tells him he doesn't want the intern to be hired and work alongside with him, _ with Jaemin. _

“What are you talking about!” Renjun accussess, “He’s almost like Jaemin’s long lost soulmate or something. They have a lot of creative similarities,” Renjun tries to emphasize the last two words. 

Jeno refuses to comment. _ Soulmate? Jisung is not Jaemin’s soulmate. They only met 2 weeks ago! _

A strong sensation of wanting to escape the conversation flows through him because he realizes he is suddenly trapped, and the questions Renjun might ask him, or the facts he might point out will possibly be the queries he doesn't know the answer to. 

“So Jaemin and him, huh?” Renjun adds on, a hint of malice carved in every letter, etched in his tone. 

Jeno opens and closes his mouth to say something but he literally has no idea what to answer. He is starting to get riled up without any reason.

“They’ve been getting quite close the past week.” Renjun adds while he starts to take off the makeshift lid of his bowl.

And it starts to click, like a big realization is washing over into his system. For Jeno, it all comes down to his bitterness of accepting the fact that it took Jaemin to get close to someone new in a span of two weeks. Border lining into betrayal, Jeno validates his feelings at something akin to being cheated, of being betrayed by his best friend which shouldn't be a big deal, Jaemin is allowed to have other friends too. BUT, Jaemin seems to take an extra liking to this new intern just because he loves minimalistic design too.

_ Should Jeno incorporate minimalism in his artworks from now on too? _

“And we’ve only met Jisung, like what, 2 weeks ago?” Renjun continues to blurt out his little observation. 

_ And as if a light bulb turns on, Jeno thinks he faces some realization. _Jeno suddenly and miraculously believed that he’s not exaggerating and all these pettiness are justified. For someone like Renjun to point out the sudden fondness Jaemin has for the intern, then it must be a big of a deal. For a whole year Jeno has known Renjun, he already gained this knowledge of the latter not wanting to involve himself into any office gossip. Renjun is not the type to impose his observations nor opinions on the things he is not related to. And the fact that he just acknowledged Jaemin’s sudden closeness to the intern only means that this is huge.

“Wait,” Renjun pauses suddenly having a light bulb moment too, “Are you getting jealous?” He asks, eyebrows furrowing, tone accusing. Before Jeno can even defend himself, Renjun continues to drop allegations. “Aren’t you the one insisting you’re _ just _coworkers who have known each other for 7 years?”

Jeno feels the need to raise his guard and strengthens his argument, “Jealous?” He exasperates. “Me?” he accentuates. “Of course not!” He emphasizes. “Why would I –" he presses on, voice getting louder, "that’s ridiculous!” He underlines as he gets heated, ready to fight, every passing minute. 

“Chill, dude!” The smirk Renjun flashes him makes Jeno uncomfortable. A lot of various suggestive opinions visible under the sly smile. “Don’t be so, uh, defensive.” 

Awakening. Denial. Both at the same time. Jeno beelines to an easier route. 

“What are you talking about?” Jeno stresses out. _ Defensive? _ Of course not ( _ yes, whatever, Jeno’s so confused) _ . “It's just, Jaemin is just, he should've not, that intern is too much…” He pauses realizing he got no words up his sleeve. _ Oh. Too much what? Too much of what? Too close with Jaemin? Spends too much time with Jaemin? Too adorable that Jaemin probably likes him? Too much what, Jeno? Too much of what? _

And the conversation abruptly halts when Jeno couldn't finish his sentence. They end up in uncomfortable silence but Jeno feels grateful, this conversation turns haywire and every passing minute creates a ripple of confusion inside him.

When Jeno finally starts to take out the plastic container from the take out bag, trying to settle into a peaceful lunch, Renjun disturbs him again, the calmness of his heart never returning. 

“If you’re not affected then why do you look like a kindergarten who lost his most precious doll?” 

Jeno knows Renjun is trying to purposely meddle with him, pulling out reactions, trying to cause panic. 

His awareness of this fact should have made it easier not to reply and it would have ended the conversation right away if he chooses to do so but how Renjun has said the words ignite something inside him, like he has been caught of a secret that Jeno should, in any matter, shape, or form, deny. 

“What look? I don’t look like that. I don’t look like anyone. I’m perfectly fine.” The words pour out, heart struggling to function normally and Jeno's voice has sounded more annoyed, and unpleasantly loud, it wouldn't be a surprise if it can be heard in the work cubicles. “What the hell, Renjun!” He says it more of a plead and less of an insult. 

The laugh Renjun does is enough to make Jeno want to flee the pantry and forget lunch! Who needs lunch, really? But he can’t because Jaemin is there and probably working together with the intern.

“Then why aren’t you eating together with Jaemin today? Because he is with Jisung? You’re always with him! An intern wouldn’t have stopped you?” Renjun tries again. 

It’s obvious. The very basic fact undermines Jeno’s resolve. And he crumbles apart, basically giving up. 

“Why are you like this?” Jeno whines, “Aren’t you distancing yourself to office dramas? That’s what you do!” 

“Oh, so you really think the situation you're in is worthy to be called an office drama?” Renjun presses on. Jeno is not sure why Renjun’s interest in him, Jaemin, and Jisung spikes up. 

“What, no! Ugh, starving would have been better than having this conversation with you!” No lies, just the truth. Regrets do come late. He should’ve just starved himself than be bombarded with endless questions he doesn’t want to face. 

Renjun shrugs but he looks like he’s not stopping anytime soon, “Well, not my fault you’re getting sad over Jaemin having fun with the intern.”

“I’m not sad!” Jeno tells him and Renjun gives him an unimpressed look in return.

It takes Jeno approximately a whole minute before he finally surrenders. He lost. There’s no point to argue when Renjun can see through him. Jeno must’ve been too obviously upset that even someone who he only knows for a year notices too. 

“I’m just a tiny bit disappointed,” It's a little confession Jeno allows himself to make. Perhaps he is tired from having to conceal his frustration. And Renjun gestures him to explain further so Jeno does.

“Jaemin shares his lunch with the intern every day and he always forgets that I don’t have lunch. He doesn’t make me lunches anymore and now I’m eating this takeout I don’t even like.” The words pour out. 

There’s so much more to say but he refuses to get carried away.

Renjun doesn’t have an answer right away. Jeno sees Renjun scrunching his nose, possibly thinking what to reply. He expects to be consoled, like Renjun will advocate for #TeamJeno and will tell him it’s insensitive of Jaemin to neglect Jeno when they have been friends the longest. 

“Is he aware that you don’t have lunch?” Renjun drops a question Jeno doesn’t expect.

It’s barely audible but Jeno manages to answer, “No.”

After that, the questions start to flood.

“Did you ask him to have lunch with you?”

“No, but he’s with Jisung. They ate lunch together a while ago.” He tries his best to explain.

“Did Jaemin ask you to join them?” 

“Yes, but I had a lot of things to do so...”

“Did you tell him you want to have lunch with him?”

“No.”

“Is Jaemin’s job to make you lunch?”

“No?”

Renjun shrugs and looks at Jeno, “Well, I hope I get my point across.”

“But he always makes me lunch before and for the past few weeks, he rarely does that. But when Jisung tells him he likes Jaemin’s home cooked meal” Jeno pauses, recalling the incident that happened last Monday when Jaemin offered some food he prepared and the younger told him it was the best dish ever and Jaemin voluntarily agreed to share his lunch with him from that day. And Jeno gets nothing. 

“Jeno, I know Jaemin stays with you and you won't let him pay rent but he’s not your maid nor your husband. It’s not his responsibility to feed you! You’re a grown man capable of either making your own food or buying something edible.”

Of course, Jeno is aware of that. But what’s truly upsetting is that Jaemin willingly cooks for the intern. And he spends less time with Jeno. Despite Jeno’s constant hints of him being upset over Jaemin’s growing favoritism over Jisung, Jaemin remains oblivious that Jeno’s getting jealous over Jaemin’s closeness with Jisung? Isn’t Jaemin supposed to be the one to know Jeno the best? 

***

It’s one of those rare moments when Jeno’s the last one to leave the office. Jaemin insisted on waiting for him until he was finished but Jeno was still hung up on his conversation with Renjun that it still boggles his mind. Worry took over him that he might spill everything to Jaemin and if he could prevent that from happening then he must do what it takes.

So despite Jaemin’s desperate fight to stay, Jeno somehow managed to convince him to go home first. 

When he arrives at home and all his sad thoughts cloud his brain, his sense of smell has visibly lowered because he only realizes Jaemin has prepared quite a bit of a feast when both of his eyes see it.

Jaemin stands there, his white apron still on his body, a small smile appearing on his face, and Jeno’s heart might have skipped a beat. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t paying attention to you for the past week. And I’m sorry I’ve only been sharing my lunch to Jisung. I thought you got tired of eating my soy sauce egg fried rice every day, that's why I stopped making it for you.”

Jaemin is making a face Jeno wants to completely erase and never see again. It’s the rare times when Jaemin genuinely feels sad, like he has made a huge mistake. The guilt grows on Jeno. Jaemin shouldn’t have been feeling this, not when Jaemin didn’t do anything wrong and Jeno’s the one who made a small issue into a big one.

Almost in an instant, Jeno drops his bag, rushes over to where Jaemin is. And envelopes him in a tight hug hoping Jaemin feels the sincerity and the apology Jeno desperately wants to convey.

“I will never get tired of your soy sauce egg fried rice. You know that!” The words are muffled over Jaemin’s right shoulder where Jeno presses himself closer, arms around Jaemin’s waist, pulling him tightly even though there isn’t space distancing them anymore.

Jaemin has not responded but he only embraces Jeno too. And though Jaemin is the one to break off, he lets out a promise Jeno will forever hold.

“Then I’ll make you my soy sauce egg fried rice until you finally get tired of it!” 

Jeno knows he’ll never not want it, not when Jaemin is the one who’s making it. Jeno’s managed to get his emotions settled. He savors the gesture Jaemin has offered – the effort of making a lavish meal. And the dinner they’ve spent together probably ranks on Jeno’s top 5 most memorable happy memories. 

Jeno finishes everything on the table, not allowing anything to have any leftovers, and definitely not because Jaemin unknowingly thought out loud that he’ll give Jisung some.

“Jeno, how did you finish all of that?” Jaemin asks, wide eyed. 

“I was hungry and all were great!’ Jeno says defensively but it’s true though, everything is what Jeno wants. 

When they finish cleaning the dishes, Jeno is already expectant that Jaemin will most probably corner him and make him talk. So instead of having Jaemin start the conversation, Jeno dives down to it. 

“How did you know I was upset?” Jeno, almost inaudible, asks. 

Jaemin just finished drying up the plates and is setting them back in the rack. But he doesn’t answer Jeno. 

“Did Renjun tell you?” It’s the most obvious source of why Jaemin knows. Renjun must’ve told him. 

But Jaemin smiles at him and shakes his head, “No.” Jaemin admits, and Jeno can only mouths an _ oh. _

“I heard you,” Jaemin tells him. “I knew you didn’t have your lunch yet so I bought this take out from this Japanese restaurant you love. I was supposed to give it to you but before I could open the door to the pantry, I heard you talking. I’m sorry if I eavesdropped. I didn’t mean to.”

Jaemin is biting his lower lip. If the situation is different, Jeno could’ve cooed at how Jaemin looks cute but they're in the middle of something serious so he resists. 

“It’s just that, you spend so much time with Jisung that you don’t have time for me,” It’s a revelation Jeno allows himself to make. Even if Jaemin thinks it’s borderline childish, then let him be. 

“Oh, Jeno!” Jaemin purrs as he hurries towards Jeno. He reaches for him and pulls him into a hug. Jeno melts into it, burying his face in the crook of Jaemin’s neck.

“You know you’re my best friend, right?” Jaemin softly says while his left arm is on Jeno’s waist, and the other is on the back of Jeno’s head, softly patting it. “I won’t ever think of replacing you. You’re one of a kind, Jeno Lee.” He confesses.

It warms Jeno’s heart like no other. It puts Jeno into a moment of bliss. Jaemin’s embrace coupled with the sweetest words, Jeno starts to fall into something unimaginable but he shakes it off and wallows in the warmth of Jaemin’s body and gets lost in the high of the moment. 

He’ll deal with his heart some other time. 

*** 

Jeno met Jaemin in high school. They didn’t click right away and belonged to different circles. But because they both love digital media, they eventually found themselves sitting beside each other in their school’s news magazine club room, both working as layout artists. 

What started as an extracurricular thing for the both of them ended as the reason why they suddenly became the best of friends. Almost all the times during their membership in the newsmagazine, they stayed up late to finish the designs, one waiting for the other to finish his work, going home together turned into a habit, or meeting up during lunch became a constant, or the other buying food for the both of them to munch on during tight deadlines was a given.

They began to realize their similarities and eventually worked on their differences; and before they graduated high school, they had been attached to the hip. _ Jeno and Jaemin, Jaemin and Jeno. _

Their bond only strengthened when they were both accepted to the university of their choice with the same chosen major. And it was only natural for Jeno to offer his apartment to Jaemin telling the latter that he could stay with him until Jaemin could find a comfortable place to live within his budget. Jaemin offered to do all the chores, cooking, cleaning, laundry as his thanks for Jeno allowing him to stay at his place.

Jaemin tried to look for apartments, dormitories, and even the sketchy bed spacers but Jeno was always the one who gave out his dissents, who constantly opposed to the places Jaemin found, claiming that Jaemin would’ve been uncomfortable living with 4 other people, and he was willing to let Jaemin stay at his place instead of choosing a worn out or a sketchy place to live in.

For the 4 years they’ve spent in the university, Jeno has always been with Jaemin. Jaemin has been beside Jeno all the time.

By the time they finally graduated in college, Jaemin promised he would move out the moment he landed a job that could support him, Jeno has agreed. But he didn’t think it’ll ever come true.

By some sort of miraculous event, they both were offered jobs in the same company. Jeno felt elated, over the moon. Because they are still Jeno and Jaemin, Jaemin and Jeno. Inseparable. Always together. 

And it’s enough for Jeno. 

Because Jaemin being with him means the whole world to him.

***

Jeno has always been said to kill the mood every time, but the one who truly appreciates him is, of course, his closest friend.

His jokes aren’t funny at all, that’s what everyone around him claims. Even his family says so. But the thing is, he’s always thankful to Jaemin because despite the fact that other people repeatedly tells him he can’t land a joke, Jaemin always laugh at his silliness. Even at times when Jeno, admittedly, utters an incredulous attempt to humor his friends but failing to be funny, Jaemin still ends up laughing. Jeno’s not quite sure if Jaemin truly finds him funny or it’s a donation laugh, nonetheless, Jeno’s still grateful. 

But this time, when Jeno says his typical mood booster, the one he uses when he wants to elicit a reaction from Jaemin because Jaemin always, _ always _ , fall for _ this _joke. And Jeno always love the fluttering feeling he experiences when Jaemin delivers his reactions.

“That’s right, we’ve known each other for 7 years!” Jeno says while they bicker over what movie to watch, huddled in Jeno’s small bed. Jaemin just told him he’d been friends with Jeno for so long and he put up with his childishness for so many years, and so he needs to be the one choosing the movie. 

“I think we should stop seeing each other now,” Jeno prods as he laughs his heart out, his signature eye-smile ever so bright. It’s the usual line he does when he wants to win something over because Jaemin will _ never _not fall for it and in the end, Jeno will have his way. Because whenever Jeno raises this infamous line, he loves the way Jaemin responds to it ranging from the cutesy, “ohohoho, no!” or to that pouty, “Never!” Or even the offended charge, “You won’t get rid of me that easily, Jeno Lee.” And the occasional playful remark, “you like me too much, you won’t stand not seeing me.”

But today is quite different, the reply comes a little longer than usual and silence ensues for a few heartbeats. When Jaemin finally reveals his answer, it’s something far from what Jeno expects.

Jaemin only looks at him and offers a shy smile. Jeno feels something crawling in his stomach.

“Yeah?” Jaemin says, “well, I think so too!” He reveals suddenly and Jeno undergoes into a state of confusion, his mind short circuits, taking him awhile to process what Jaemin has said to him. But Jaemin continues, not realizing Jeno has entered a state of internal mayhem.

“I’ve been smooching off of you for quite some time already. And you probably really want your place all by yourself. I think it’s time to find my own place soon.”

Jeno forgets what he’s about to say or even be able to think cohesively.

“That’s the plan, right? As soon as I find a stable job, I need to look for my own apartment.” Jaemin further clarifies and Jeno remembers that from 5 years ago, their first year in college, when he insisted Jaemin to crash into his tiny one-bedroom apartment Jeno’s parents bought for their only son. He recalls Jaemin telling him he’ll move out as soon as he finds a decent dormitory to live in, but they finish university together, Jeno had no problem living with Jaemin. And the years they’ve spent together has nothing but pure bliss.

Jeno suddenly realizes Jaemin has told him that he’ll eventually move out once he lands a job and Jeno has the mistake of agreeing. But at that moment, the weight of Jaemin’s words contain no impact because not once did Jeno thought of the prospect of it coming true. 

Today, it comes out unexpectedly. Stuck in a moment of realizing him living with Jaemin coming to an end, and the ability to fully register it to his system, makes Jeno’s mind whirl. Strangely, a pool of unexpected pain in his heart grows. A vast surge of what the future might hold starts to rip out his chest.

“I’ve actually found a place already, just waiting for the previous occupant to finish his contract, then I’ll be out of your hair!”

Jeno has no response to that. _ What would he actually reply? _He himself doesn’t even know what he wants as of the moment. Yes, it’ll be great to actually live alone, to enjoy the perks of having an apartment all by himself. He can bring anyone without informing anyone, he decides independently on everything. But is that what Jeno truly desires?

Jaemin has been a part of his everyday life – from the moment he wakes up to the time he closes his eyes. He has, not once, imagined a day without Jaemin in it.

_ What is he going to do now? _

“Jeno? It’s okay, right?” Jaemin suddenly nudges him, catching him off guard. He’s prompting Jeno to give him a piece of his mind, silently pulling out a reaction from him.

“Huh?” Jeno comes back to reality in unhurried moments albeit knowing his reply is dumb, he lets it hang in the air because what is he supposed to reply?

“You’re not angry I’m moving out, right? It’s just, this is your place that you should be enjoying for yourself, and I can’t possibly stay here forever.”

Reality hits. And it hits hard. It tumbles, crashes, and it burns.

_ Jaemin is right. He can’t possibly stay with Jeno forever. _ But why is Jeno asking himself _ why not, why isn’t forever possible? _

Jaemin looks at him with a mixture of expressions. For the past years Jeno has known Jaemin, he basks in the latter’s ability to contain the stars in his eyes. He adores how glistening and sparkling they are under those pretty lashes, and there are times when words are left unsaid because Jaemin’s eyes already hold the answers.

At this moment, Jaemin’s eyes are hopeful, almost pleading, for an affirmation, and Jeno outspokenly feels helpless. _ How can Jeno deny him an answer? _

With a heavy heart, Jeno utters a little statement with a mixture of a truth and a lie, “I’m not angry. I’m just a little surprised! But yeah, it’s not like you’re staying with me forever. That’s not part of the plan, right?”

And Jeno laughs his way out of the conversation hoping Jaemin doesn’t notice the sudden change in his aura or doesn’t hear how abruptly his heart beats – punching his ribcage ever so loudly. Jaemin collapses into loud cheers, tries to half-hug Jeno, pressing himself closer. Jeno’s breath hitches. The truth gets stuck in his throat. 

“You’ll miss me, I know!” Jaemin says while he makes himself huddled closely to Jeno. The usual. Typical late night lazy Friday. Just the two of them. 

It’s summer, the air-conditioning works perfectly and Jaemin being close to Jeno tickles his bones, warms his body but why does Jeno’s heart feel ice-cold?

Before Jaemin presses play on a movie he has chosen, he murmurs words that will haunt Jeno for a long time. “But of course, I’ll miss you too. But yeah, you’re right, we should stop seeing each other now.” Jaemin is laughing because it’s _ the _joke and Jeno is supposed to laugh along with it too but he doesn’t.

When the movie starts playing, his mind is dazed and wandering in a mist of memories. 

The weight of his own words, _ I think we should stop seeing each other now, _comes to him, drowning him in absolute oblivion.

***

“What’s the occasion?” Mark inquiries, while he pours soju on Jeno’s glass. The fifth time. They’ve been in the barbeque restaurant for almost an hour. Jaemin has to go with Ten and some members of the design team to a shoot and won’t be coming home in 2 days. Jeno misses him. 

Jeno has called Mark after a day of boredom, and sadness finally kicking him because Jaemin has been busy and has not been frequently replying to his calls and nonstop texts. It’s a harmless get together initiated by Jeno, he asked Mark if they can go grab a bite and have a few drinks after. It has been awhile since he last saw him, probably a couple of months ago. 

“Nothing. Do we need an occasion to meet?” He asks fully knowing that there’s a reason why he hastily and somewhat forced Mark into meeting him. What’s funny though is that Mark is Jaemin’s childhood friend and has known Jaemin since they were 4 but Mark got roped into befriending Jeno too because ever since the last 2 years of highschool, Jaemin and Jeno has been inseparable. And when Jaemin introduced Mark to Jeno, they instantly clicked too.

Mark only laughs but a couple of minutes after, Mark sees through him.

“Really, what’s up?” He says in a tone he usually uses only for Jaemin when the latter wouldn’t admit that something is bothering him. 

Jeno has learned to always spill the truth because in the end, Mark still has the ability to make everyone tell him the truth. Yes, he misses Jaemin but there’s a bigger reason why.

“Jaemin found an apartment and he’s going to leave mine next month.” It’s an admission of his innermost feelings. When the words are out there, they became real. Jeno still insists what Jaemin told him is just a dream.

“That’s great!” Mark cheers in return, “Where’s Jaem? How come he never told me this? And, like, aren't we supposed to be celebrating with him?” Mark gets all excited and Jeno’s spirit flattens even more. 

And then Mark senses when Jeno harshly opens the third bottle of Soju. When the realization begins, Mark starts to put the pieces together, maybe more than Jeno has. 

“Are you sad Jaemin is leaving you?” 

Jeno badly wishes to say _ no _but his mouth functions faster than his brain as he replies with the truth.

“It’s so sudden.”

Because it really is. They’ve been perfect – living together seems so natural. Their dynamics is the best and the routine has no flaws. They’ve adjusted to each other’s little quims, to one another’s habits, and has accepted every little mistake. 

“But he’s been living with you for the past 5 years. You both agreed he’ll find his own space when he’s earning enough.” Mark tries to make Jeno remember.

Of course, Jeno knows that but the thing is, Jeno didn’t expect it will really happen. He got so used to living with Jaemin and now that he’s moving out, it sends Jeno on a spiral of confusion. 

“Wait, this might seem crazy.” Mark fires away, looking directly into Jeno’s eyes as if demanding Jeno to say nothing but the truth. “But, like, did you finally fall in love with Jaemin or something?”

The idea passes as one of the craziest things Mark has ever revealed. Jeno’s eyes widened in response. How can he even ask me of this? _ Love? Jaemin? Of course not, they’re coworkers, friends for 7 years, that’s not what’s happening? _

_ Right? _

“Seriously, dude! If you like, fell in love with Jaemin, like, I actually support that.” Probably it’s the alcohol talking but Mark gets pretty absurd each passing time.

“You have constantly been denying that you’re not a couple, always with the same friends for a long time speech.” Mark shakes his head, “but it’s possible that you fell in love with him or he fell in love with you too.” 

Jaemin falling in love with Jeno? Jeno falling in love with Jaemin? That’s impossible. 

“What are you talking about?’ Jeno’s denying it because it’s only proper to. Mark might not be fully convinced with how Jeno presented his case but he let it slide. They talk about other stuff but Jeno is aware that something has changed. 

The night continues and Jeno has been more and more confused. 

Coming home at 11 in the evening alone happens once in a blue moon. When Jeno spends overtime at work, Jaemin always accompanies him or vice versa. And they always get to go home together. There are rare times that they don’t. One occasion was when Jeno felt jealous over Jaemin’s closeness with Jisung but got over it already when he began hanging out with the both of them. 

This though, today, falls on a different category. Jeno goes home alone because Jaemin is not in Seoul. It’s kind of sad thinking that in the next few weeks, this will be Jeno’s new routine. Because Jaemin will most definitely go on a different route since his apartment is on the opposite direction. 

Jeno will go home alone, take a subway or a bus going to his apartment without Jaemin by his side. Gone will be the quick convenience store visits or the random chicken and beer nights. Realizing Jaemin really holds the largest part of his everyday life scares Jeno not because it’s Jaemin but because Jaemin won’t be a part of it soon.

*** 

If Jeno counts the number of times he has been asked if Jaemin and him are dating, he’d tell you he doesn’t know. But in reality, he kind of kept track, not the exact number though, but just an estimate. And if he was to provide a number of times the question is raised from the moment they entered the company, he’d probably tell you it’s almost reaching fifty two.

The questions come from varied individuals and ranges from an innocent query to a more direct _ I want to ask Jaemin on a date, but I don’t know if you guys are together or not _. Jeno is sure Jaemin has been asked the same question too because Jeno has been hit on for uncountable times and has been invited to dates, some he agreed to go and some, he politely declined. 

For the past individuals who clearly implied their interest to his friend when they’ve asked him the question, Jeno paid them no mind. He even cheered them on and gave them a couple of tips. As of the moment though, Jeno wants to be selfish as he finds himself getting agitated and hesitantly providing the truth.

In front of him stands someone familiar but not familiar enough to be considered as an acquaintance. Jeno knows he works in editorial, and is tagged as the person who has always been the company’s popular _ sunbae _.

“I’m Jaehyun,” the guy offers a handshake, “from the editorial team.”

“Jeno,” Jeno almost doesn’t return the kind gesture but he’s still considered a junior, and he can’t blatantly disregard seniority.

“I’ll get straight to the point because I just need to make sure, are you dating Jaemin Na?” He asks, “It might come off as rude if you’re actually dating him and I’ll be a total asshole. But a lot of people are saying you’re not involved with each other? Are they right? Or that completely changed now?”

“We’re not dating,” Jeno admits.

“Oh, well, that’s good, um, yeah? Then I guess I’m not an asshole,” Jaehyun tries to initiate a conversation Jeno is not interested in, “do you perhaps know if he’s dating anyone?” comes another question.

Jeno has never been like this, selfish to giveaway information. The past weeks have changed him. He’s suddenly become selfish and still, he offers the answer. 

“No, he’s not with someone.” And the bitter taste of the truth never leaving his mouth. 

Jaehyun nods, subtly smiling. “Okay, that’s great too. Thank you,” he says and leaves Jeno in a daze. 

Jeno recalls all the other girls and guys that has ever approached him to ask for Jaemin’s number, or requested for his help and all those times, he genuinely helped them. He gave them his number and even told them to tell Jaemin he was the one who gave it away. 

But why does he feel so cynical when he tells Jaehyun that Jaemin is single. And the words Mark has told him the other night passes through his mind, 

_ Did you fall in love with Jaemin or something? _

He doesn’t have the time to think about that not when his eyes land on a familiar figure standing just outside the door of the design team and Jaehyun is smiling so brightly while he types something on Jaemin's phone.

Jaemin is smiling so sheepishly but the sparks in his eyes convey happiness.

_ Pain. _Jeno’s heart is immensely filled with pain.

***

Usually, and for the past years, Jaemin has turned down all, Jeno literally means _ all - who _asked him for a date. Jeno remembers questioning Jaemin once and the latter’s response was that he’s busy studying and have no time to be involved in the complexities of a romantic relationship, not when he’s on a full college scholarship demanding him to maintain perfect grades.

It comes as an utter shock when Jaemin tells him to go ahead that evening, to order food for himself, and that he’ll be home late because he has agreed to eat dinner with _ Jaehyun hyung _ from the editorial team.

And the sudden surge of clambering pain making its way to Jeno’s heart should’ve been a warning already. Signaling him of something humongous that’s about to happen.

***

When Jeno sorts his feelings together, it’s not something magical nor extravagant. It strangely originates when he insists on Jaemin making him a soy sauce egg fried rice that fateful night when Jaemin starts to pack his things.

Jaemin is about to protest but Jeno whines that he’ll miss Jaemin’s cooking so much and that he fears he won’t be able to eat home cooked meals anymore and will lean on deliveries and takeouts from unhealthy fast food joints.

“Are you seriously guilt-tripping me right now?” Jaemin furrows his eyebrows. 

“Is it working?” Jeno teases and when Jaemin only rolls his eyes in response and starts to make his way to the tiny kitchen in the shoebox of an apartment they live in, Jeno is sure he wins.

But the victory comes crashing down immediately when reality hits him, and the power of the words he just told Jaemin holds a significant amount of strength and fear attached to it. Because _ fuck _, Jaemin is really leaving him.

He won’t be able to pester Jaemin everyday nor ask Jaemin to make him food in the middle of the night. The days of them lazing around in the living room, or their joint effort of dropping by the supermarket for their weekly groceries, the spontaneous late night convenience store trips, the constant bickering and all the other micro relevant moments they have will put to a stop – not a temporary one, but a permanent change.

Jeno realizes he doesn’t want that and along this realization is also the awareness of the answer to the underlying question _ why? _

Mark is right.

_ I’m in love with my best friend. _

_ I am in love with Jaemin Na. _

Acceptance. The future. Today, just when Jaemin looks at him and smiles. It sends unbearable pain in his heart.

***

A week before Jaemin leaves the apartment, when all his things are secured and packed except for the clothes he needs for the next 7 days, Jeno decides to finally take action on his feelings.

Mark heavily influenced him in confessing as they gauge the pros and cons of Jeno admitting his feelings over a night of chicken and beer. Jaemin is supposed to come but he needs to clean Jeno's apartment before leaving. He doesn't want Jeno to do the work when Jaemin is the one to leave so he just promises them he'll make up for the lost time. Jeno is just grateful because he needs Mark’s undivided attention and solicited advice.

Jeno needs help because he wants to confess. There’s nothing to do but to confess. So that’s what will Jeno do.

Mark listed all the pros, encouraging him he’ll have more than 70% chance of a positive outcome. They conclude that Jeno will have more than a 50-50 chance, but to be sure , they settle on a 50/50, half is leaning on him being devastated by being rejected, but the other half might work on his favor, and Jaemin might actually be harboring feelings for him too. That second one would be the ideal scenario and Jeno hopes that’s what will happen.

“Good luck!” Mark tells him, “You know, as Jaemin’s best friend, and yes, I am his best friend, you dumbass! You stole him away from me! But kidding aside, I already approve of you.” He says, smiling. 

Jeno’s heart starts to swell. Mark’s words gave him a push to proceed because Jaemin deserves the truth and because he’s excited to know Jaemin’s answer too. If everything goes according to plan, then Jeno’s and Jaemin’s relationship will take on a different turn Jeno is excited to make.

Jaemin as Jeno’s boyfriend? _ Perfect. _

But, not everything ends in rainbows and butterflies because when he comes home, bringing with him the death drink Jaemin loves, a small Ryan plushie in a pink shopping bag, and some jellies that Jaemin has been recently addicted to, and his heart filled with words of what he wants to say to Jaemin, Jeno actually and stupidly forgets that Jaehyun exists in their picture.

“Hey, Jeno!”

Jeno needed to blink a couple of times and to look twice at his apartment number to make sure he’s on the right one because Jaehyun is in front of him, opened his apartment door for him.

“Oh, Jen! Jaehyung hyung is helping me with the boxes,” Jaemin appears behind Jaehyun. “The landlord of my new apartment says I can move in tomorrow because it has been cleared earlier than expected.” Jaemin announces, smiling. 

What’s there to reply? And even though Jeno formulates something to say, Jaemin isn’t looking at him anymore because he starts to laugh alongside with Jaehyun about something only the two of them know.

So Jeno hurries inside the room, hiding the pink plastic bag in the deepest part of his closet, drinks the Americano as fast as he can, and ate the jellies before Jaemin has the chance to see it.

_ Is this what heartbreak feels like? _

Someone please save Jeno, his heart is ripping into pieces – slowly in anguish. And it pains him even more when Jaemin opens the bedroom door and tells him, “I might not sleep here tonight because we’ll start transferring the boxes to my apartment.” 

Jeno smiles, nods, and bids Jaemin goodbye.

“Okay.” He says and after a few minutes, Jeno can hear the faint sound of the door closing, signaling Jaemin and Jaehyun have left already, Jeno allows himself to feel everything all at once.

And for the first time in his life, he cries himself to sleep.

***

It’s been a week since Jaemin moved out. There are still some things Jaemin left behind, the ones he forget to pack - the smallest of things. Toothbrush, his blue hoodie, a small stuffed toy they got from the crane machine, some design worksheets. He promises Jeno he’ll get them once everything has been properly fixed on his apartment and that they both should celebrate too. 

He promises a housewarming party and will invite their close friends. But for the past few weeks too, Jeno struggles to be with Jaemin, not when the pain relinquishes itself whenever the image of Jaehyun and Jaemin smiling at each other appears on his mind. 

If everyone in the office notices the sudden shift, they refuse to comment. Though Renjun often shoot him a look that can be translated to, “what did you do now?” or when Jisung subtly passes him a paper if he wants to join them for lunch, and he only replies with “Next time, I’m busy.”

Jaemin never forgets to ask if he’s okay, to message him if he’s fine, always remembers to leave his daily ration of soy sauce fried rice or whatever it is that Jaemin cooked himself for lunch that he wants to share with Jeno. 

But Jeno always give him minimal answers, barely interacting with him. 

Jaemin tries to confront him, several times but Jeno always give him the same answer. _ I’m not in a mood. Can we talk about this some other time? _

_ Jeno, please. What did I do? Are you sad that I left? I thought it’s okay with you? _The same questions over and over again and Jeno provides the constant replies. 

_ I’m okay with you leaving. It’s just that sometimes, I need some time for myself too, Jaemin. We can’t always be together. _

Everything is a lie and Jeno is aware he is masking out the truth? Where’s the Jeno who’s confident to confess? Who believes that the truth should always come out? 

***

When Jeno realizes he has hurt Jaemin more than he intends to, he feels another heartbreak. 

Regretting his life decisions on a Saturday afternoon occupies Jeno’s schedule for the day. Usually, Saturdays are spent on a weekend market with Jaemin, sometimes on a PC bang, there are times they play around the Han river. But Jaemin has left him. What activity is for him to enjoy alone in the first place?

The rain angrily covers all of Seoul, Jeno notices how the clouds seem to connect with his emotions. There are a few messages Jaemin has left, asking if he’s okay, or if he’s angry but all of them are left unanswered. 

There are two who stood out from the rest. _ I’m not dating Jaehyun hyung. _It says. This should be a winning moment for Jeno. He should be up on his feet celebrating but he’s too far gone on his heartbreak that it doesn’t concern him anymore. Jaemin moving away hurts him more.

_ I’m sorry. _The last message says and Jeno feels guilt eating him alive. Why is Jaemin apologizing when Jeno is the one who has been doing all sorts of pettiness known to existence. 

Jeno has no right to feel abandoned when it was him who avoided Jaemin for so long. It was his own doing and own decision. Guilt runs through his veins and his energy shoots down that there isn’t enough left to recover from it.

But an unexpected phone call from Mark makes Jeno leave his apartment in a rush, forgetting almost everything. With his urgency to leave, once he put on decent clothing, he quickly runs out of his apartment leaving his phone, transportation card, and umbrella behind. Luckily, he has a few won on his pocket that’s enough for a train ride.

_ You made Jaemin cry. _

That’s all that registered in Jeno’s pea-sized of a brain during his phone call with Mark. And hearing those words make him want to punch himself. How can he let himself hurt the only person he wants to protect all his life? How can he let Jaemin cry when all he wants to do is to make him smile.

So despite being drenched in the rain, Jeno runs and he carries with him the hope that Jaemin will forgive him.

***

3 knocks.

It takes Jeno 3 knocks before Jaemin opens the door. And Jeno stands there, water dripping from his clothes, his hair soaked with rain but he doesn’t care. No rain or even typhoons, or a calamity can sway his resolve. Not anymore.

He wasted too many chances and even hurt the most important person in his life.

Before Jaemin can even react, Jeno surges forward, locking Jaemin in a powerful embrace. “Please move in back with me.” It’s not even a question and Jeno is aware it’s more of a plea. He presses himself closer – closer. He missed Jaemin. He missed him so much. 

Jaemin finds it hard to reply, his words submerging in confusion, jumbled. “What are you doi – why are you? Jeno, what are you sayi—” There is a lot to say, questions to be raised, answers to be said. But Jeno rejects the idea of prolonging things.

Jeno hesitantly lets go, and cuffs Jaemin’s face instead, he wants Jaemin to know. Because Jaemin deserves to know. 

“Jaemin, listen to me. I can’t believe I even let you leave my apartment in the first place. I’m an idiot. I’m sorry I ignored you the past few weeks. I’m sorry I’m such an asshole. Forgive me? Please?” The words cascade all at once, Jeno revealing the truth from his heart. He holds Jaemin’s face like it’s the most precious thing in the world but it is, for Jeno it is.

“These past 2 weeks have been miserable. I can barely sleep. I miss you every second, I still miss you now.” The flood of emotions, the rise of the truth. Jeno pours everything, every sensation, every feeling, hoping Jaemin realizes. He moves his hands away from Jaemin’s face to hold both of his hands. He doesn’t want to physically let go. Not now that Jaemin is in front of him again. _ God, he missed Jaemin so much. _

“Jeno- “

But Jeno needs to let it all out, the words that should’ve been said, the feelings he could’ve just let out. 

“Let me finish, please.” He beseeches. 

With his heart on the line, all the memories left behind. And only the promise of wanting to spend a lifetime with him, Jeno pours out everything in his one line confession. 

“I am in love with you, Jaemin Na.”

Jeno refuses to expect anything but he’s aware of the varying possibilities of his confession. Jaehyun is out of the picture but that doesn’t mean Jaemin feels the same way for Jeno too. Real life stories aren’t fairytales, they don’t end up in a _ happily ever after _. 

And then Jaemin detaches his hands from Jeno’s grasp and Jeno thinks, this is it. _ My second heartbreak _ . And the tears, the tears – where do these tears come from because Jeno’s eyes suddenly watered. _ Oh god. _He doesn’t feel the same. Jaemin doesn’t think of me more than a friend. 

But slowly, warmly, a pair of hands envelope his body. And he hears Jaemin’s soft sob too but Jaemin pulls him closer, tightens the hug and when Jaemin speaks again, even if muffled by the cried and Jeno’s shoulder, Jeno hears it – loud, resounding, and heartwarming.

“Jeno Lee, I am in love with you too.” 

***

The transition from being best friends to being boyfriends happens all in one day, in less than an hour. It’s ideal, almost like a romantic book coming to life. Explanations are no longer needed when they both confessed their feelings for each other. No further justifications on when did they start to feel something different, no other reasons, because the mutual feelings they have are enough of a promise. 

But Jeno kind of expected a little more though. He anticipated something akin to a movie, or a story of best friends to lovers kind of thing. That every after confession, one will initiate a kiss, a kind of kiss that will take your breath away, a kiss that will put someone on a spell. A kiss that will seal the relationship. But all Jeno gets is an earful from Jaemin scolding him because he let himself get soaked in the rain and that he’ll get sick if he doesn’t change quickly.

_ Where is his kiss? Where’s Jaemin’s kiss? _

But when Jeno starts to sneeze, Jaemin almost murders him.

“Jeno Lee, if you don’t get into the shower, I’m throwing you out of my apartment!” It’s a threat and Jeno forces his body to comply. Maybe he’ll get his kiss later. He hopes.

When he comes out of the shower sporting Jaemin’s clothes, he spends his time observing the apartment. It’s his actual first time appreciating it. He only took a peak the last time but now that he’s inside it, he becomes fully aware of how much bigger it is than his own. It’s spacious enough to even invite a few people. It’s better than Jeno’s, definitely better than his. 

Jaemin must’ve really like this. There’s no way he would want to move in with Jeno again. The realization fires invisible bullets to his heart. Yes, admitting his feelings should’ve been enough. Jaemin reciprocating should’ve sent him to cloud nine. But if Jeno can ask for more – begs for a little bit more, to live with Jaemin is all he will ever ask. 

“Jeno.”

Jeno recovers from a painful certainty that’s about to happen. His focus shifts as his attention moves to Jaemin who’s standing in the kitchen and a familiar smell of _ samgyetang _lulled him to charge forward. 

“You need to eat this! I don’t want you getting sick,” Jaemin orders as he places a bowl of samgyetang on the table but Jeno ignores it and only walks to Jaemin instead, hands sneaking up to back hug Jaemin. 

“I know your apartment is better than mine but please move in back with me.” He begs. It’s too much of a request, Jeno is conscious of that but living without Jaemin sucks the life out of him. And his request is too forward too, something he should be demanding further into their relationship but Jeno needs to be selfish, he wants Jaemin to be with him all the time. 

“Jeno, you know I can’t.” Jaemin answers, and Jeno deflates. 

He slowly is detaching himself from his embrace but Jaemin is quick to hold them which surprises Jeno but still complies. So they stand in the kitchen, Jeno hugging Jaemin, Jaemin holding Jeno’s arms. 

“I paid a lot for the deposit. I can’t move in back with you.” Jaemin explains. Of course, it will be a waste for Jaemin to cancel the contract, and Jeno’s asking too much. 

“But you can move in with me instead,” It’s bashful, almost as if Jaemin is hesitant to even offer it. It’s too much and the feeling of happiness overflows. In one swift motion, Jeno lets go of Jaemin and turns him around so they’re facing each other.

And Jeno is looking at him, it must’ve been how Jeno is almost close to tearing up that he doesn’t need to be vocal about his answer. Because Jaemin understands, knows what’s in Jeno’s heart. 

“I can’t last a day without you, too.” Jaemin admits, smiling. His right hand caressing Jeno’s left cheek. And Jaemin’s touch burns. It feels so good. 

There’s no other thing left to do. 

Jeno looks into Jaemin’s eyes, absorbing all the warmth, feeling all the love. And unhurriedly, he moves closer, face inches away from Jaemin. Jeno closes his eyes, cherishing the moment. Jaemin tastes like coffee, just what Jeno expects. 

The kiss is short, sweet, but special. It’s what Jeno dreams of but it’s more than that.

“I love you so much, Jaemin.”

Jaemin presses him closer, hugs Jeno tighter, it’s more than an affirmation. This is also a testament to what they’ll be in the coming days and despite it being almost similar to what they’ve been used to, Jeno knows things will change. But the change will be better.

When Jaemin kisses him again, Jeno thinks he won’t ever get used to this. The fluttering feeling, the warmth protecting his heart, and overflowing love they have for each other.

Jaemin is his best friend, boyfriend, and soulmate. He is everything in one person. Jeno can’t ask for more.

***

When Jeno is asked the same question now, _ Are you dating Na Jaemin? _

His answers differ depending on his mood. Jaemin says he’s too sappy, cheesy, sometimes over protective, bordering on territoriality. 

_ Yes, I’m dating him. I couldn’t imagine I wasted so many years by not asking him out. _

_ Yes, so back off. _

_ Why are you even asking me this? Is it not obvious? _

No matter how many questions are thrown his way, Jeno gets to answer it with confidence. He can play with his answers too. Of course, he knows when to scare people off too. Because why are they asking him if they’re dating? Is it not obvious from the way he always manages to sneak a kiss on Jaemin's cheek? That one time, Ten almost wrote a memo for excessive public display of affection. Is it not obvious on how he holds Jaemin’s hand whenever he has the opportunity to? Or how he also learned to be fond of Jisung because Jaemin babies the intern too much? Or how he treated Renjun to lunch for a week as a sign of his gratitude? And how he subtly glare at Jaehyun any chance he gets? 

Is it not obvious how he’s head over heels for Na Jaemin? His colleague. His best friend of 7 years. And now his boyfriend. 

Before, he is always the first one to correct if people mistake them for being boyfriends. Today, he’s still the one to correct them if they misidentify them to be best of friends. 

It really takes just a day for something to change. It takes years to build a strong bond, to establish a different kind of friendship, but sometimes, a second is only needed for something so huge to happen.

Jeno and Jaemin have known each other for 7 years but Jeno is aware that he loves Jaemin in all those 7 years too. And contrary to what he always jokes about, them to stop seeing each other, he realizes he couldn’t really do it. 

A day without Jaemin is hard enough, what would a lifetime without him even be? 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my forever love, M, @baekyeolkr in twitter, for being the most reliable beta ever! Also to @aswellinthesea for listening to my frustrations and reading this fic before I post it!!! huhuhuh!
> 
> I hope you like this story and you enjoy reading it as much as I loved writing this. 
> 
> And if in case you're wondering what happened to Jeno's apartment. Jeno rented it out and the one who currently occupies it is Park Jisung! hahaha :)


End file.
